catacomb_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Traps
Exploring the catacombs will have you being introduced to the various deadly surprises in the game. Hopefully you can avoid them...and not die painfully. Traps are mechanisms strewn about the floors of the Catacombs that can lead to a swift demise if not detected and handled properly. This goes for enemies as well, so traps can be used to the player's advantage to turn the tides in a tough room. More obvious Hazards are on the Dungeon Features page. Pressure Traps These traps are activated when an object, player or enemy moves on top of them. They make a "click" sound, accompanied with the word showing up on-screen, and the trap springs a moment later. Rocks, skulls, and corpses can be thrown to trigger mechanisms from a safe distance. Leaving an item or a corpse on a pressure plate disables the trap altogether, which is helpful in rooms filled with hazards. Hidden Spikes Always found in tight spaces. Upon activation, spikes will pop out doing 3 damage. These can be dodged by ducking or crawling. It's usually ceiling spikes but it's very rare to see ground spikes. Teleport Trap Teleports you to a different area in the floor. Rarely, it can send you to an inescapable area, thus causing you to start a new game. Crushing Trap Falls from above. Fatal when it crushes you. Standing on top of this trap and getting crushed by the ceiling is fatal as well. Using Break on the chain will cause it to permanently break, destroying its purpose. The chain can be broken by hitting it with a weapon a few times. Does 6 damage if the bottom touches you but doesn't crush you. Laser Traps Found in the anticropolis. Upon activation, it will slowly pull anything underneath it upwards. A few seconds afterwards, it will shoot a laser down that will deal roughly 4 damage. Tripwire traps They are triggered by touching a hidden vertical wire. The wire can be disturbed by kids and other humanoids, but not smaller beings like slimes or rats. You can trigger them from safe distance with thrown objects, but beware - slowly tumbling items can fail, leading to a false sense of security. A kid can roll past a tripwire without activating it! They work only once. There are several subtypes: Gas Traps Springing this trap will cause the bottom part to release a very fast moving flammable gas which the top part will then light on fire to ignite the gas, causing a huge explosion. Gas traps can fail to ignite if either the top or the bottom element is blocked with a thrown Ball of Slime. Blocking the top ignition mechanism will produce a cloud of unstable gas, which can cause a delayed explosion if disturbed. It can also suffocate beings who remain inside too long. Blocking the bottom part is safer: it rules out the explosion altogether, just watch for the fire bolt from above. Torches and anything burning can light the gas. Boulder Traps Extremely rare. This trap is always found near stairs, when you trigger it there is a short delay and then a block comes out from under a bolder above you allowing it to fall, crushing you. Item traps Traps that behave like items, can be carried etc. Bear Trap Frequently hidden in snow. A pair of metal jaws which will bite you very shortly after stepping into it. They deal damage and immobilize. If you jump, you will lose your leg. Instead, you can hold the down key, and slowly open it (which also rearms it, so beware). These traps can be triggered by thrown objects, and are even safe to run past if you don't stop. Falling Icicle Traps Found in Anticropolis. Similar to tripwire traps, except they can't be triggered by an enemy or a thrown item. They also can't be skipped via rolling. A vertical blue beam appears as a warning. The icicle will fall shortly. They deal damage and freeze the victim, or stick into the ground if they miss. They will form a platform if it fell in lava. Magic Torches These are blue torches that can be found some normal floors, starting with floor 3. They are more a warning than a trap. Leaving a corpse near these blue torches will cause the corpse to be ignited in blue flames and fly to where a sigil will appear. This is where the Reaper will spawn. If you didn't run away then all the enemies in the area will fade away (dropping their loot), the platforms will fade away while the layers of mist will act as new platforms, and then you will be sealed in with the Reaper until it is defeated. Note you can prevent the Reaper from spawning if you pick up the corpse, or immediately eat the only corpse in the room. Don't expect it to work if it leaves a skeleton. Enemies hit with Magic Torches may be slowed (or hasted!) Magic Torches never go out when carried, but they are extinguished underwater. Ceiling turret They appear in Anticropolis. They rotate at the nearest living being, take aim (indicated by two red crosshairs) and fire a red laser beam. Heavily armored. Flamethrower Trap They start appearing around level 3. The muzzle looks like a rusty pipe sticking out of a wall or ceiling. It is triggered by a nearby lever. A stream of fire will pour instantly, igniting everything in the line, evaporating potions, and making the surface burn. Works multiple times. The stream will stop when the lever is hit again, or after several seconds. While easy to spot, they are very destructive and the lever may be hit accidentally in the heat of battle.